Nightmares
by Kageshi Makira
Summary: Having nightmares are something you never enjoy. But having a certain shark to help you go through it? Maybe it's not that bad.. Squalo X Reader Fluffle Fic and Rated T because I just like to randomly put those words here and there. It wouldn't be a Squalo fic without some language right? And umm my summary sucks a bit. Constructive criticism please and enjoy.


**Me: HERE YA GO HISASHI YA LITTLE BIATCH! UGGGGHHHHH There was like a FRIGGIN ANIME CONVENTION yesterday but instead of going, I spent the whole day writing this for you so you BETTER LIKE it! I wrote this one-shot as a birthday present for my best friend cause apparently I forgot to get her a gift and writing a fanfic for her was basically the only thing she wanted from me since she recently knew of my existence as a fanfiction writer...DAYUM I SHOULD HAVE DENIED IT! So Hisashi, you wanted a Squalo X Reader fic, well there you have it! As she requested, I used all the details she asked me to use and its a Fluffle!Squalo fic so its gonna be SUPER OOC and-**

**Squalo: VVVOOOOOIIII! SAY WHAT NOW?! I'M NOT GOING BE ALL FLUFFY AND SHIT IF THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE THINKING! CAUSE THAT'S THE SWORD BRAT'S JOB! I TELL YOU I RATHER GET FUCKING STABBED BY BEL THAN TO BE SOFT AND FUCKING CARING!**

**Bel:(Somewhere in Varia HQ) Ushishishishi~ My killing senses are tingling! **

**Me: Hush, Squ-kun! And _LANGUAGE!_ There could be kids reading this. Besides, this isn't my fault! HISASHI WAS ONE WHO DEMANDED IT SO WHY BLAME ME, THE INNOCENT REQUEST TAKING AUTHOR! IF YOU STILL WANNA BLAME SOMEONE, GO BLAME HISASHI LATER! SHE'S THE MASTERMIND YOU SEXY PIECE OF SHARK MEAT!**

**Squalo: Firstly, WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I CARE ABOUT MY LANGUAGE WHEN THIS IS RATED FUCKING T! SECONDLY I DON'T GIVE TWO SHITS ON WHETHER ARE BRATS READING THIS OR NOT THIRDLY HOW IS IT NOT YOUR FAULT WHEN YOU _AGREED _TO WRITE THIS CRAP AND LASTLY! DAFUQ DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!**

**Me: Without further ado-**

**Squalo: VOOOIII DON'T FUCKING IGNORE ME BIATCH!**

**Me: _OR_ interruptions! Squ-kun! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK(not really XD)! JUST DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Squalo: Tch, ignorant brat. Don't tell me what to do Mai! Still, this brat here don't own KHR or the song below or I wouldn't even be right now. You don't own KHR no matter how many Christmas or birthdays you asked it for so suck it up, Mai!**

**Me: You know, if I actually owned KHR, you would uke-ing yourself with Xanxus for 5 hours every night in a sexy maid cosplay set.**

**Squalo: VVOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIII**

**Me: BTW, to tell you the truth, I wanted to post another story called 'My Cursed Life' first but sometimes friends just comes first ya know. I'll post that next time, so for now please enjoy my first one-shot.~**

**Additional Info**

**(N/n)- Nickname**

**(F/n)- First name**

**(F/s)- First syllable of first name**

* * *

Whimpering.

It was in the middle of the night. And of all the times for Squalo to hear it. He had been hearing whimpers every night for the past week already so he knew well who was the one waking him up. Groaning, he squinted his sleepy grey eyes open, the dark ceiling and cool air were still inviting him back to sleep. Only giving a tired sigh before sitting up and yawning a weary 'Voooi', he scratched the back of his head, ruffling up his silver locks in attempt to resist the urge to fall back asleep.

Clearing up his still groggy mind up first, he then turned his head to the other side of his bed and stared at your writhing and uneasy sleeping form. His gaze softened with an inaudible sigh when he saw that you were uncomfortably shifting around in bed, whimpering to the point of almost sobbing. Looking more intently now, he was searching for specific signs on you with observant eyes. Upon closer inspection, Squalo saw that your closed eyes were twitching uncontrollably in REM and the blankets were clutched tightly in your sweaty hands. _He knew it. _You were having another nightmare again.

Nightmares were never on your list of acceptable things but they still kept attacking you in your sleep for the entire week's worth of nights. It was mentally stressing and tiring. In the morning, you would be found looking deadly pale and the lightest of touches made you jump. If anyone had asked you what's wrong, you would only strain a smile and mumble that you were just tired. Lussuria and Squalo would frown a little at your statement every time before advising you to get more rest for the following night. It warmed your heart to know that at least some of them cared for you.

* * *

Squalo needed to calm you down. Both of you have a joint mission in the next morning and both of you needed sleep or one, he would be too drowsy to concentrate during the mission-Yep Squalo is a person who needs a good night's rest or else he will totally mess up everything like a drunken person- and two, you would be too distracted by the nightmare that caused you uneasiness the last night and thus fail the mission. You guys couldn't ruin the Varia reputation by failing the mission due to just mere insomnia.

Not to mention that he also had just came back a few hours ago after doing 3 goddamn missions of assassinating two entire famiglias (which each was consisted of at least 5000 members mind you)that were having plans to attempt to kill Vongola IX and his last mission was in France, and you know for what? He went there just to buy a specific type of wine, in courtesy of his 'Shitty Boss', that's most probably gonna end up on his thick-skulled head sooner or later in jagged pieces of glass. He soon drooped his eyelids a little as he couldn't help but let another tired yawn escape his mouth. Whatever the case is, he needed to get his fucking sleep but he couldn't leave you like this. He just loves you too much to ignore it.

Prying away your fingers from the covers, he nudged part of the blankets away from your shoulders. And as gently as he could, Squalo brought you up from your pillow and laid your head on his lap. After making sure you were somewhat comfortable on his lap, he leaned back on the headboard and begun caressing your head slowly to try to ease you from your ordeal. He did this on every night to comfort you when you were having nightmares and it worked as good as you loved it. Having Squalo comforting you in the middle of the night when you're having nightmares lets you know that he's there for you.

But this time, after a while it didn't seem to be working at all. Squalo furrowed his eyebrows in concern as he looked at your still whimpering form, you were breathing much more heavily now and that worried the silverette.

Willing himself not to panic, he quickly tinged his fingers with rain flames and put his hand on your head once again. Now it only got worse, coughs were starting to escape from your mouth and tears were already in the edge of your eyes. Squalo pulled back his hand and was shocked for a while before he started to press his hand all over your body to check for abnormalities. Your body was frigid cold but your heartbeat was normal, he noted that and at that time his hands was reaching for your forehead. Upon touching it, he quickly retracted his hands from your forehead and hissed in pain. It was burning _HOT_!

What the hell was going on in your nightmare that you were having such symptoms?! Thinking hard, it then suddenly hit Squalo square in the face like a mallet as realization poured in. _This had happened before_. **Continuous nightmares. Sudden coughing. Frigid body temperature and extremely burning forehead.** "V-vooii.. Could it be? SHIT! She's having another premonition!' Squalo frantically thought to himself.

Since young,you always had the ability to see the future every now and then. But there was a catch. If you stayed too long in your dream premonition you will start having strange or contradictory symptoms due to your brain being stressed out. And if you still haven't woke up. Your brain soon won't be able to cope with the strain and eventually you'll die. Remembering that they had almost lost you the last time, he quickly shook you in hopes to get you to wake up.

"(N/n)! (n/n)! Wake up! VOI! Wake up! You're having another premonition! If you don't snap out of it right now, we'll lose you for good this time! WAKE UP DAMMIT!" His tone was very desperate and loud, it was a good thing his room was specially soundproofed inside out or Xanxus would have busted in and kill him already. Damnit, you needed to wake up soon or you'll die for sure this time.

* * *

**Fire.**

_It was everywhere._

_On the pieces of the broken walls._

_On the floors that were blood stained with the eerily similar color of those raging flames._

_Everywhere was tinted red._

Fire was literally burning everything and everywhere down.

_Who could've done this?_

There was a man with towering height standing in front of you. He was smirking viciously at victory over something. One look at his ring, you could tell that he wielding red flames. The same red flames that Bel-kun uses to call out Mink-kun.

**The red flame of disintegration, storm.**

Fear struck your body because you were afraid of that flame. The thought of its destructive nature and continuous onslaught had never fail to make you shiver in fear and avoid those with storm class flames. Bel was an exception. Since he was proven to be no threat to you for he once saved you from almost being shot by a bullet. That alone had gained the prince your trust. Not that he needed it anyway, but still he did. The others? You weren't so trustable to them at all. You were scared of them. _Very_ scared.

And that's when he came in. At your fearful times, it was always Squalo who had chased them away with his intimidating swordsmanship and tranquilizing rain flames. You were always being saved by him. To you he might not be the most romantic or an easily loved boyfriend. But still, he had found a way to wriggle himself into your heart just as yourself did with him.

Remembering about the man with the storm class flames, you cleared out of your mind and quickly-but not cautiously-backtracked away from him. There's no doubt, he was the one who caused this inferno.

Suddenly, as you were escaping, you tripped onto something and lost your balance a bit before stopping. One of your hands touched the thing you tripped on while your other was used to balance yourself. Feeling what you had tripped on, confusion went over your head.

It felt familiar but unfamiliar at the same time.

Reaching out for it again, you felt the somewhat smooth skin of a shark's tail but with a burning, itching feeling of storm flames.

'**Wait..._Shark's tail?_**'

'_Oh no. _Oh nonononono..._Please...It couldn't be..._' You thought to yourself in disbelief as you ran your hand through the shark tail. On the bottom of the tail fin, you had felt a scar like line running from the end of it to midsection part of the skin like texture. It was a scar that you know all too well. After all you were the one who caused it. That scar. It belonged to none other than Squalo's Box Weapon-

'Alo...'

Alo was supposed to be rain-element Box Animal. Why does he have storm class flames on him? Turning your attention to the guy before, you distinctively saw a gleam of metal. When you got a closer look, you were stunned into place. It was a Spatha sword. But that wasn't what shocked you. It's what it was attached to.

An artificial arm.

You could recognize that prosthetic limb anywhere. Covering your mouth with you hands, you whimpered in horror, "S-Squalo..."

At first you assumed he was killed by that man but suddenly your thoughts were interrupted by a low, throaty voice resounding in the area. "Voooiii..." You turned around in joy, hearing his voice. But that joy was short lived as you saw the state he was in. You could only gasp in pure worry.

"No...Squalo..."

Your shark, the one who always stands tall with pride, the one who always protects you one way or the other was reduced to a beaten up heap. He was barely standing. His real hand was clutching his other torn one in pain. Breathes heavy and hitched with sweat drenching his face. His face was marred with burn marks, blood and bruises. He looks defeated, with the rest of Alo's body torn to pieces behind him. Even so, he was still staring defiantly at the storm flamed man.

"This will be over earlier than I had expected.." Squalo's voice was really strained and he sounded like he was talking to someone through a communicator. You felt so useless that you can't help at all. There's nothing you could do but watch as this premonition take place in your dream. In your premonitions, only you can touch them but they can't touch you or feel it. Biting your lips, you were trying hard not to cry for Squalo to just stop.

_"Take Yuni...And run as far as away from the base..._**As you can!**" He yelled the order into his communicator before wobbly standing up and facing the smug-faced enemy.

"_God_...**DAMN IT!**" He shouted angrily before he lunged himself forward to the enemy. He was hurt bad but still he didn't want to back down. There wasn't even any sort of weapon or defence on him! You saw the enemy held up a handful of storm flames as a response and as soon as it made contact with Squalo's body, it blew up and sent him back to the ground. Smoke went through everywhere. The storm man smirked once more and kicked Squalo's limp body out of the way before he busted through the roof and flew out.

This time, Squalo did not get back up to stop the enemy. His body was unmoving and you could've sworn that your heart stopped. Seeing that scene happen right before your eyes, you couldn't help but tremble and yell at him out of pure agony.

**"SQUALO!"**

But suddenly the place turned dark and you could see a silhouette of a man's face staring at yours. Distant echoes reverberates as you heard your nickname being called by a man's voice.

"(N/n)...(N/n)..."

* * *

Squalo shook your shoulders harder this time but to no avail you still did not budge. He was contemplating on shouting directly into your ears, yes he was that desperate, but that would destroy your eardrums. Who cares, you already were used to his shouting voice so maybe you would just be deaf for a few weeks and that's better than dying right? Squalo had this internal debate on what to do then that he didn't quite heard you mumbling words.

"Squa...lo..." You mumbled out this louder than the others, a stray tear falling from your closed eyelids. That had snapped him back to you. He quickly called out to you when you whimpered out his name again. Soon he saw your eyes fluttering slowly and he felt relief wash over him like rain.

* * *

You opened your eyes and the first thing you saw was that the man silhouette had leaned back and looks as if he sighed in relief. Darting your eyes, you saw that you were in a dark room that was lightly illuminated blue on one of the sides. On your right you saw that part of the wall was an aquarium filled with swimming sharks. Right at the side,you could vaguely see there was a stand with a sword in it, a sword maintenance kit with a small glow-in-the-dark chibi shark sticker on the lid and a black closet with white doors.

You were in your lovers's room in Varia HQ.

Looking closer at the aquarium,you saw that a particular one was looking at you while keeping upright in the water. That one, from what you can see,was coated with rain flames. It's stare was painfully familiar. Upon realization, your eyes immediately widened and you bolted up to stare at it in disbelief.

"V-voi,a-are you okay?"

Turning your head to the source of the voice, you were met with Squalo's worried face staring at you. Looking at him was giving you both joy at seeing him alive and sadness at his terrible future. Without warning, tears welled up in your eyes as you buried your head into his chest crying. Your hands clutched tightly into his shirt, never wanting to let go of your lover. Squalo's reaction was immediate as you didn't cry that often and that he doesn't really know how to deal with crying girls. He can't just hit you like he would to males, females needed to be treated with more...care... He just dumbly stared at you wide eyed and blushing lightly.

Squalo honestly didn't know what to do. Then suddenly, he remembered what has Dino told him once in school. Squalo and Dino had accidentally made the latter's girlfriend cry, mostly because of Squalo's insults and harsh words. Squalo had tried to make her stop but it didn't work. It only took the bronco give her a hug and pat on the head to pacify her.

* * *

Squalo was surprised as to how quick he shut her up and stared disbelievingly at the blonde. It was the first time he saw someone shut a girl up so effortlessly and quickly too.

"You know Squalo." Dino mused, enjoying the look of Squalo's face of disbelief. "Girls,no matter how tough they are, they still break down easily from time to time. So try to refrain from hurting them _too much_ if you don't want to deal with this." The young shark just tched and looked away with his arms folded. "But if they do cry," he then had a small tone of seriousness. "Just apologize softly and give them some comfort okay?" Dino spoke-his seriousness dissipating immediately-and smiled good naturedly at his bad tempered friend before turning back to his girlfriend. And that, my friends, had taught Squalo a life lesson on dealing with girls/girlfriends. Though he never thought he would have to do it someday.

* * *

Soon,he started to relax and wrapped his arms around you with one of his palms resting on your head. He caressed your head soothingly and let you cry it out. He knew you must have foreseen a terrible premonition about the Varia. You may be a strong, ruthless assassin but that doesn't mean that you don't have a weak spot for crying because as far as he knows, you only cry when anyone you count as family, namely the Varia, got hurt or when something terrible happened to them.

There was no need for words that time, all he needed was just to be patient with you for the time being and wait. Patience was never his forte but for you, he would wait even if it was for an eternity. With every thought of that premonition in your head, you cried even harder in his strong arms which made him hugged you even closer to him. Eventually your tears had soaked up his shirt but he still didn't care and continued to comfort you.

After a while, you went from crying to just sobbing silently in Squalo's chest. He looks at you with his grey eyes softened and his hand traced down to pat you in the back. He moved you to sit in between his legs and lifted your chin so that you're looking directly into his eyes. He moved in slowly and gave you a quick kiss in the lips.

Your sobs ceased for a moment for you to return the kiss before he pulled back.

"Feel better now?" He asked quietly and used his thumbs to gingerly wipe away the remaining tears. You held back a sob and nodded meekly to Squalo before grabbing him in the chest and continued to snuggle into him like a comfort pillow.

Sighing, he let you calm down a little bit more before speaking.

"So, what happened in that premonition? You weren't this emotional last time. Was it about the Varia? Or was it about your brother again?" He asked slowly as to not give you any pressure. A hand had unconsciously move to stroke your back gently. You shook your head not wanting to relive the horrible future that awaited him. He looked at you, narrowing his eyes, ruminating on your response, before attempting to speak again. "Come on, it won't happen now, just tell me okay? You can share your burden with me. And better yet we can also be prepared from it, right?" He was trying to talk you into telling him, but you knew and you didn't say anything.

"I-I can't...It-t's-"

You turned your head to him only to be cut off by his eyes. Squalo was giving you _that look_. His eyes were trained on you. The normally cold, steel gaze was gone replaced by worry, compassion and most of all sadness, because you wouldn't tell him. He had whipped out his best persuasion attack on you. To you it was like staring at the kicked puppy dog eyes. Seeing him like this was heart wrenching for you to watch and you averted your gaze on him.

"(F/n), please..." His voice was surprisingly soft and urging you to tell him. He cupped your left cheek with his hand which directed your eyes back to him. You looked at Squalo's dejected face again and lowered your head, trembling. "I-I just can't tell you..._I'm scared..._" You tried to sound defiant but your voice betrayed you and you quivered out the last part.

"Why? What happened?" At that you thought about his death again and couldn't help but stifle a sob. Maybe if you told him, he might be able to avoid it. Seeing your doubtful face, Squalo urged you to tell him again. Your decision not to tell him was slowly wavering as your emotions were also being a wreck.

Eventually, with a little more coaxing, Squalo had managed to get you to tell him what you saw in your dream. You took a shaky deep breath and hesitantly explained everything to him in full detail. About the storm classed man, his arm being ripped off, Alo being torn to pieces. **Everything. **You were talking in a low fearful voice, afraid that the premonition will suddenly happen while Squalo only watched you in silence. Soaking everything in, his expression was unreadable with mixtures of different feelings. To say he was shocked may be an understatement because he looked pretty much gaping at you the whole time you were talking.

When the time finally came for you to tell Squalo about him charging at the enemy and him having the possibility to be dead, you broke down and cried into his chest again, hiccuping every word.

"Y-y-you just...rush into...into him...w-without thinkin-ng twice...you w-were defense-defenseless...and y-your sword was p-pulled o-out-ut of you...y-you i-idiot!...Fuck, it-t w-was sui-suicide! W-why do y-you have to b-be so r-rash sometimes...just g-go...ask...for help...w-why the h-hell are y-you so...so... stubborn!...Why..." Your voice cracked at the last words and your fists pathetically pounded into his chest, not noticing that the shark wasn't even flinching at it.

Squalo sat stiff, stunned at the new discovery. To one second be completely fine and the next finding out that you were gonna die soon was going to be pretty shocking. And don't forget that he had a very emotional girl slamming her hands on his chest. His head fell onto the headboard as he mulled over it for a while. Surprisingly enough, he found his voice again.

"Y-you don't have to cry about it. It-it's not that bad."You could hear the uncertainty in his voice and his failed attempt to deceive you and himself that it wasn't really that bad. His face looked as if he wanted to know more. But he knew that probing you for more now is just a bad idea. You wanted to retort to his sentence but your reply was just a jumble of discombulated words and sobs. Squalo was pondering for a second why hasn't Lussuria tore down his door already. He always did claimed that his instincts always knows when anyone is crying in the Varia Mansion, midnight or not.

Pushing the flamboyant man off his mind, he shook his head and directed his attention to your still sobbing face. Patting you wasn't working, heck what he did before wasn't calming you down anymore. He moved his head to side and looked for a new idea in his head. Finding a solution that might work, he gulped nervously, pink tinting his cheeks lightly. He hesitated for a while because he knew that he might regret doing this later on. Sighing deeply, 'Who the fuck cares anyway.' he thought. He'll do something about it when that time comes so just do now,think later.

"O-oi..." You looked up to him only to see him blushing and averting his eyes to the side. He then kissed your forehead tenderly. With his eyes closed, he pulled back and took a deep breathe. Curious, you leaned back closer to his chest, while occasionally sobbing. Squalo tentatively opened his mouth and to your surprise he wasn't shouting or talking but-

_Fuki tsukete kuru tsumetai kaze_  
_Kokoro ga marude kirisaka reru yo sa_

He sang softly while rocking you in his arms.

_Hibiwareta kagami ni utsuru ore wa_  
_Odokeru shika nai Pierrot_

You widened your eyes ever so slightly as you recognized that song. It was your favorite after all. Squalo for some reason, sounded so much like the singer if he would just soften his voice a little. You told him that often and sometimes even just begged him to sing-you'll never admit it, but you kinda fell in love with his occasional singing- but he never would. In fact, that move would earn you either a shrug, being flipped off or maybe a indignant "Hey!" if he was really angry. You giggled forlornly at your own assumption and so, relaxed.

_Always omae dake mi teta kara_  
_Iyade mo kizu kasa reru Reality_

His singing was unexpectedly soothing and made you sleepy like a lullaby. This was the first time you heard him sing softly and gently therefore, you were kinda entranced with his singing voice and lied back down on the pillows, listening.

_Ano egao no imi mo namida no wake mo_  
_Aitsu no tamena no ka?_  
_Chikaku ni ite mo tooi no manazashi setsunaku naru dake_

_Mouko no mama ja tsuyoi kaze ni_  
_Omae wa kitto sarawa rete shimau_  
_Dousureba ii no ka wakaranu mama_  
_Akirame kirenai Pierrot_

When he saw you, he smiled and joined you on his own pillow with his arm wrapped lazily around your shoulders.

_Suddenly Door-goshi omae no koe_  
_Aitsu no hanashi o shi ni kita no ka_

_Ano sasa inakoto de egao ni kawaru mujakina ichizu-sa o_  
_Dakishimetai to kanjiru yume ga kanashii dakenara_

_Tada shiawase o inoru tame ni_  
_Mimamoru igai nani ga dekirudarou_  
_Ubaitai… dekinai omae dake ga_  
_Naniyori taisetsu sugite…_

Squalo closed his eyes and hummed to the tune of the song. He knew the song by every word due to you blasting the stereos every time you took a shower. It was hard for him not to memorize it when he had to sit down on his desk(which was next to the stereo)and do his paperwork when you were showering.

_Kigeki jimita Pantomime waraeba ii_  
_Karamari au Tightrope umaku ayatsurenai_

Slowly, he patted your back, following the beats of the song and hummed more silently now to avoid startling you.

_Shiawase o inoru tame ni_  
_Mimamoru igai nani ga dekirudarou_  
_Ubaitai… dekinai omae dake ga_  
_Okubyouna mama no Pierrot_  
_Odokeru shika nai Pierrot_

He ended the song with a slower humming of the tune.

Squalo exhaled deeply and opened his eyes to see you almost tiredly dozing off but you still can't sleep. Sighing, he sat up at the side of the bed and scratched his head.

"I'll go get you sleeping pills from the maids. Don't worry I'll be back soon."

As he got up to leave, he felt a hand on his prosthetic one. He turned to give a reassuring smile to your worried ones and rubbed his fingers on your hand. "I told you, don't worry. I'll be back in a second." He then began to walk to the door. But just before he reached for the doorknob, you grabbed his arm and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Don't...just please...don't leave.." You choked out, your hold on him tightened at every passing second. His gaze kept moving between you and the door. Finally he gave in reluctantly without complaints and returned to his side of the bed.

Squalo pulled the blankets over both of you and brought you to his chest. He laid his head atop of yours and cradled you in his warm arms. The soft beating of his heart and the frequent up and down of his breathing reminded you that he is still alive and with you. With a nuzzle of his chin, a purr escaped your lips and the feel of his warmth made you drowsy but not yet enough to make you sleep.

The two of you stayed like that in peace for god knows how long. There was a considerable long silence before at last,you broke the it.

"Hey,Squalo.." You started quietly and shuffled to get more comfortable in Squalo's arms. The said man only closed his eyes. As a reply,he gave out a low hum.

"Do you...Do you ever have nightmares?" You asked him after a small silence. In normal circumstances, you would have slapped yourself for asking such stupid questions but now you're already half asleep so you didn't notice.

He gave you a glance before staring up the ceiling and opening his mouth.

"I-" He was going to answer you but was cut off by your head going limp in his arms and followed by you soon falling asleep. Eyes moved back to your sleeping form as Squalo pulled the covers closer to your body. You finally look much more in peace, sleeping. You relaxed completely in his hold as he pushed a strand of your hair behind your ears. It's as if you just had the world lifted off your shoulders, you felt as the pain was easier to bear or even better, completely gone.

Rubbing your back slowly, he breathed out gently, "I do." His head was tilted downwards to tenderly gaze at you.

"I do have nightmares..."

"And all of them...are about losing you, but I'll be okay when I know that you're still here."His voice was gentle then but it soon turned determined and serious.

"But if ever, my nightmares were premonitions.." His hands pressed you closer to him and he hugged you protectively.

"I'll personally see to it myself."

Squalo leaned down and planted a kiss on your head and whispered softly to your ear.

"Because only you are more important above anything else." He said as he watched you smiling peacefully in your sleep. With his arms hugging your waist and head, Squalo gave you a final kiss on the forehead before closing his eyes.

"I'll always be with there to protect you. For as long as I live. Sleep well, (n/n)..."

Needless to say, for the rest of that night, you slept smiling. In the safety of Squalo's arms, and with no nightmares in your peaceful sleep.

* * *

**~*OMAKE*~**

Lussuria was walking casually in the corridors, humming a cheerful song contently to himself. He had just finish helping out the maids with making breakfast and was about to wake up his (f/s)-chan and Squalo-kun for their mission. Being late was never an option when doing missions, lest they want to be the victim/shooting target of Xanxus's famed X-guns. Since usually Squalo would be the aforementioned victim of the boss's wrath, Lussuria quickened his pace, not wanting to let his little Squalo-kun to be burnt into an 'unattractive pile of dust* The flamboyant man had stopped calling Squalo by Squ-chan and Squ-kun ever since he found out that you two were dating. *coughbystalkingcoughhack* He respected your rights of being his girlfriend who could call him that. At few feet almost reaching the door, Lussuria put a finger under his lips. Forming a slight pout, he thought hard in his mind. He could've sworn someone was crying the night before. For he almost couldn't sleep with his sisterly instincts going off madly.

Upon reaching Squalo's room door, he pushed the thought away and reached for the doorknob. Slowly, he turned the doorknob and poked his head inside. Putting a hand beside his mouth, a hushed whisper had resounded softly into the room.

"(F/s)-chan~ Squalo-kun~ It's mor-"

Lussuria had to slap a hand over his mouth to prevent himself from squealing and fangirling at the scene in front of him.

You and Squalo were still asleep on the bed. The blankets were mostly piled on your shoulder and on Squalo's waist. Squalo's long hair was draped over both of your bodies while his arms were protectively hugging you around your head and waist. You were snuggled contently in his arms while yours held his shirt and a few strands of his hair were tightly grasped in your palms. Even with just a dim light from the door, anyone could see the dried out tear streaks on your cheeks. 'So she was the one crying last night', He deduced that quickly in his head, nodding in realization. Seeing you two in this position, Lussuria couldn't help but coo at the display of love and cuteness. It was hard and it felt kind of sad and wrong to wake you two up when you two looked so peaceful and so at ease. After a few seconds, he decided that he didn't want to wake you two up from your slumber and leave you be.

It was already hard enough for him to look at you so tired and conflicted but now if you are going to get the chance of peace, he will gladly let you have it. Not before magically pulling out a no-flash insta-camera and snapping two pictures for his Squ X (f/s) album.

Giggling like a school girl, he exited the room and closed the door silently. Moving his head around, Lussuria pondered for a while on who could replace you two for that mission. With a snap of his fingers, he strolled a little way down before calling out loudly. "Bel-chan! Mammon-chan! Can you two please take that mission in Venice for Squalo-kun and (f/s)-chan? They don't look well and I don't want to wake them up so be a dear take the mission 'kay?" After a few creepy laughs, dirty remarks and a demand for a higher pay, the storm and mist Varia guardians eventually took off to finish the new mission, thankful that they won't be bored for the whole day. That left the sun guardian to his own devices. Which is him skipping happily to his room before fangirling and slipping the newly acquired photos into his thick mahogany album. When the picture was finally put in and the album shut closed, Lussuria murmured gaily to himself that you are so going to love him for this in a few years time.

**~*END*~**

* * *

**Me: YESSS DOOOONNNEEEE! ARE YOU HAPPY WITH IT HISASHI?! TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS AND PLEASE USE YOUR FULL NAME 'KAY?!**

**Squalo: *Standing stiff and twitching in a corner***

**Me: Oops I think I broke him but WHO CARES~! *Knocks Squalo out with Yamamoto's bat***

**Squalo: X.X**

**Me: Now that that's done, *throws bat back to Yamamoto Me: Thanks Yamamoto! Yamamoto: Hahah~ No problem~* SOOOOOO HOW WAS IT?! Was it okay? Bad? Something? I'm really nervous on what kind of feedback I'll get since this is my first post. But still, constructive criticism is welcomed and reviews are also appreciated. Flames? Maybe, I'm okay with it but excess ones are for Tamara to put out! (Just don't ask) But WOW, 6k words on my first go? Sometimes I just wonder why can't I stop writing so long... Too long?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I really do hope that you guys enjoyed it and to those who didn't know, (I'm think pretty sure none of you do) the name of the song was 'Okubyouna Mama No Pierrot' by Hiroki Takahashi (Squalo's Seiyuu) you can find the link to download it by typing 'Pierrot Takahashi Hiroki(Squalo)' in Google search bar. Well that's it for my first post. I'll see you next time~! *Tsuna smile***

**-I'm not invisible, just unseen.**

**Edited on 13/11/13**


End file.
